Bittersweet Endings
by ThePhantomFeline97
Summary: The night of the first anniversary of Rigby and Mordecai's relationship, Mordecai is caught in the act with another, Rigby, emotionally wrecked with the breakup, finds comfort and the strenght to love again within his own brother
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal

Bittersweet Endings

A Regular Show Fanfiction

Main Pairing (In Humanoid Forms): Mordecai/Rigby/Don

Description: The night of the first anniversary of Rigby and Mordecai's relationship, Mordecai is caught in the act with another, Rigby, emotionally wrecked with the breakup, finds comfort and the strength to love again within his own brother

(Warnings: Incest(Somewhat), Shonen-Ai, maybe Lemon, and more importantly OOC)

Chapter One: Betrayal

"God I'm so nervous. Wait! what if he doesn't like the gift." Rigby said, a slight panic raising in his voice as he walked out of mall with a gift bag.

"It's your anniversary I think he'll like whatever you bought him and if he doesn't like it then keep the receipt and get your money back." Ilene said walking next to the boy patting his back.

"Okay. Thanks for the reassurance Ilene." He said, looking more relaxed and looked down at the gift he got Mordecai.

A wireless headset to play online games with he had it personalized with a detectable blue heron wing on the side that had the microphone.

_Annie are you okay, are you okay Annie? You've been hit by… You've been struck by… A smooth criminal –_

Rigby's cellphone rang with 'Smooth Criminal' by Michael Jackson- the ringtone that Margaret insisted that be her personal ringtone for his phone-

"Why is Margaret calling you? Isn't she supposed to be at work." Ilene said starting up her car, her voice full of curiosity.

"Don't know, I'll put it on speaker phone." He said activating the speaker phone.

"Hey Margs!" Ilene shouted as she pulled out of the parking space

"Hey what's up." Rigby said into the phone and heard nothing for a moment…

…Until they heard the owner of the phone moan something inaudible

"Hey turn down the radio, I heard something." Rigby asked while listening closer to the phone.

When the radio was turned off they heard moaning from the other end then a familiar voice, as clear as day, say "We'll never make to the bed if we keep on like this."

"Is that-" Ilene started

But Rigby cut her off with "It can't be! Take me to the house quickly."

He said, taking hold of the 'holy crap' safety handle as Ilene floored it down the interstate and to the off-ramp to the park's boarding house.

By the time they made to the house the sun had already set, they barely had the car parked before they ran up to the front door and proceeded to bang on said door only to be opened by Mitch otherwise known as 'Muscle Man', who looked quite taken aback by seeing the two young adults catching their breath at the door.

"Rigby what are you doing out here I thought that was you with your boyfriend upstairs." He said, surprise ringing clear in his voice.

"But that could only mean that…" he continued but was stopped as the two people bolted past him and to the stairs, in which he followed close behind.

When they made it to the door they stopped to listen to whom was inside and it was quiet.

"Maybe no one's inside." Mitch whispered then they heard footsteps moving closer to the door, in response they moved to the end of the hallway, hiding around the corner, turning around just in time to see Margaret walk out of the room with Mordecai coming out behind her, both readjusting their clothing as they exit and not noticing the three people peeping around the corner.

"Babe next time not so rough, I'm probably not going to walk right tomorrow." She said.

"Sorry about that it's hard to hold back with you." He said holding her arms, kissing her on the forehead, and she on impulse wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him into a hug.

"_It's looks so natural…More natural than when we do that"_ Rigby thought sadly while looking at the display

"Walk me to my car please?" she said.

"Sure" was the reply as they walked away the trio just stood there watching:

Ilene= appalled

Mitch= shocked

Rigby=?

"Where did he go?" Mitch asked because Rigby was no longer by their side and was in his room pulling some clothes out of the closet and into an overnight bag

"Where are you going?" Mitch asked when they reached his door

"Out of this house, I'm taking the back door so he can't see me." He said zipping up the overnight bag and grabbing the gift bag

'_Ilene I guess you were right about the receipt thing huh?'_ He thought while walking out the room, down the stairs, and to the kitchen where the back door was located when he was stopped by Benson.

"What are you doing here, I thought that -" He started

"Well you thought wrong! Like I did." The brunet snapped feeling tears stinging the corners of his eyes. Upon seeing this –because it's rare to see him cry in public- Benson knew something wasn't right

"Go know and tell me later." He said touching Rigby's arm

"Thank you."

"Let's go I hear the front door." Ilene said, quickly opening the back door and running out of it with Rigby following close behind and quietly closing the door and running to the passenger side of car, when he was buckled in Ilene smoothly pulled out of the parking spot and hit the road

"Where should I take you." Ilene asked.

'_To be honest I didn't give that any thought…' _His thoughts trailed off

_-There is one person and you know it.- _His mind countered and as much as he didn't want to admit it but this is his only option.

"2735 West Point Drive." He answered

{20 minutes later}

"Will you be alright?" Ilene asked while Rigby was getting out of the car

"Yeah hopefully. Don't tell anyone where I am okay." He said and hugged her thanks and closed the car door and walked up to the front door of the huge two story house while Ilene pulled off.

Taking a deep breath he pressed the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door.

When the door opened his mocha brown eyes looked up to a pair of warm chocolate brown eyes {and by 'looked up' it meant a 5'9 person looking up to a 6'1 person}

"Rigby." The young man said.

"Um… Hi Don." Rigby stammered while looking at his brother.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Here For You

Bittersweet Endings, Sugarsweet Beginnings

A Regular Show Fanfiction

Main Pairing (In Humanoid Forms): Mordecai/Rigby/Don

Description: The night of the first anniversary of Rigby and Mordecai's relationship, Mordecai is caught in the act with another, Rigby, emotionally wrecked with the breakup, finds comfort and the strength to love again within his own brother

(Warnings: Incest(Somewhat), Shonen-Ai, maybe Lemon, and more importantly OOC)

Chapter 2: "I'm Here For You"

"Come in what are you doing here, isn't your _anniversary_ today." Don wondered, saying the word 'anniversary' like it was leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

"Yes it was but that was a mistake the whole relationship was." Rigby shot back avoiding eye contact, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from crying, when he decided to actually look at Don he was getting pulled into an embrace before he had time to push away or punch the guy in the face.

"It's okay to cry now, I'm not going to ask unless you want me to." Don whispered not releasing his hold on the smaller male and it didn't take long for Rigby to start sobbing into Don's shoulder and stayed like that until he couldn't cry anymore but by the time that happened he was asleep

'_What did he do to you? You usually would fight me if I held you like this.'_ Don thought picking Rigby up bridal style and up to his room and placed him on the bed and got in with him, keeping some kind of hold on the smaller male the whole time.

'_I'll ask about this tomorrow, but for now I'll let him sleep'_ Don thought kissing the top of Rigby's head before drifting off to sleep himself.

{The Next Day}

{Don's POV}

When falling asleep next to someone, one would want or in my case hope that the other would still be there in the morning so you could imagine my shock when Rigby wasn't there and started to smell bacon that's when I realized that he got up to make breakfast…

…Still kinda wishing he was still asleep but can't pout about it now so I put on a sweatshirt and some jeans to wear since I have the day off and go downstairs to see what he's up to.

When I came into the kitchen the island table has become a mini buffet line, from left to right toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, and strawberry crêpes -If it's one thing I do remember about him is that he cooks a lot when he thinking or upset- the only problem with this is that the cook is nowhere to be seen.

"Good Morning." I heard from behind me

"What!" My 8 years of self defense classes kicked in and I pinned whoever was behind me to the floor

"Okay maybe I should clear my throat if I'm behind you." Rigby said, embarrassment as clear as the blush on his face, which looks quite adorable at this angle.

…At any angle really…

"You should." I scolded- not feeling mad in the slightest-, pulling him off the ground and walked into the kitchen ,and sat down at the island to make a plate. Then we both began to eat in silence until I broke it.

"So…" I started, pausing to chose my words carefully, because frankly, I have no idea where or how to go about this.

"Yeah I know I should explain myself." Rigby said looking down at his plate and started explaining the whole story, by the time his finished my jaw was completely dropped, I couldn't find anything to say for a moment, he looked at my face and started laughing

" I guess it is a little surprising isn't it." He said.

When I finally found my voice again I said "That is so disgusting, and yet, I saw something like that coming."

"Well what happens next?" He said looking directly at me

"For starters, your moving out of there and into here." I said bluntly

"Done." He said without a bit of hesitation

_'Yes!'_

"Next, you're getting new clothes." I continued

"Sur- Wait! Why?" He said looking confused

_'God, He so adorable'_

"To get a fresh start." I said

"Okay." He said, smiling a little.

"But for now let's work on moving you out of there. Go get dressed" I said, getting up from the table and grabbing my car keys and some sneakers

{20 minutes later, in the car}

"What if he sees me! I don't want to have a flashback, or whatever." He said while pouting and looking out the passenger window of my Marchesa convertible , watching the park pulling up in front of him.

"If you do see him, you can ignore him or confront him about this." I said, he just huffed , I take hold of his hand

"You'll feel better if you do, trust me on that one." I said sneaking a look at him, he was blushing looking down at our hands but didn't pull away. _'So sweet.'_

"We're here!" I said a little too excited.


End file.
